Behind pink sunglasses
by lu382
Summary: Durante um bom tempo, se acostumara a o observar na sala de aula e o tocar em seus sonhos. Mas quando a imaginação se aproxima demais da realidade, a torna insuportável. Die x Kaoru.


**Behind pink sunglasses**

A primeira coisa que me fez prestar atenção nele foi a constante tristeza em seu olhar. Quando não era tristeza, era vazio, simplesmente. Um vazio que não combinava em nada com aquele rosto bonito e pálido, mas que, como um buraco negro, me fazia incapaz de tirar meus olhos dele.

É claro que com o tempo aquilo foi se tornando perceptível - e estranho - para o restante da classe. O único que parecia não ter notado o meu assédio visual era o próprio assediado. Ele nunca me daria a graça de virar o pescoço e retribuir minhas longas e incessantes observações, nem mesmo para perguntar que porra eu não parava de olhar.

Não... Aqueles olhos escuros e desprovidos de emoção estavam sempre virados para a lousa, para uma janela ou para o próprio caderno, onde eu já o havia pego escrevendo longos textos em plena aula de matemática.

Completamente alheio ao resto do mundo.

Nesses momentos eu via que ele estava perdido em seu próprio e pequeno mundo... Um mundo que eu teria dado o céu para poder entrar.

O sol entrava avidamente pelas pequenas janelas do banheiro, projetando sombras nas paredes e nas portas das cabines. Aquele lugar estava abandonado há uns bons anos; apesar dos alunos terem permissão para utilizá-lo e dele ser o mais próximo da sala de aula, todos sempre prefeririam ir ao banheiro maior, um andar acima e absolutamente incomparável.

Inspirava profundamente, duas, três vezes, até não caber mais nada nos meus pulmões. Apoiado na parede impecável, deixei o ar sair dolorosamente, como se todos os sentimentos que se acumulavam e se desentendiam dentro de mim pudessem sair junto.

Obviamente não adiantou muita coisa, e ainda por cima agora vinha a consciência de que eu estava matando uma aula de matemática que realmente não deveria estar.

Com um grito frustrado e pouco contido, acertei um chute nos azulejos e deixei meu corpo deslizar livremente para o chão. Enquanto levava as mãos aos cabelos e os agarrava com violência, várias lágrimas ameaçaram saltar dos meus olhos.

_Patético! Estava voltando a ser o garotinho que chorava escondido nos banheiros._

Um som baixo que estava ouvindo há alguns minutos sem tomar consciência parou subitamente, me fazendo erguer meu rosto, vermelho do esforço de conter o choro.

Era quase como se pudesse ver alguém ali, me encarando hesitantemente, esperando para prosseguir no que fazia.

Enquanto eu encarava o nada bobamente, a fonte do som pareceu decidir que era seguro continuar - o som baixo e rascante, como se alguém estivesse raspando as unhas em um quadro-negro, voltou a tomar o pequeno banheiro.

Ainda assim eu não me movia. O ruído vinha de algum ponto à minha frente, de alguma das cabines; e, por ser muito baixo, era difícil dizer de qual.

Me ergui do chão devagar, reparando que as minhas pernas tremiam. Não era medo. Na verdade, era quase expectativa, porque tinha certeza de que já ouvira aquilo, e, assim como segundos atrás, nunca havia registrado. Era como um dèja vu extremamente forte... Extremamente real.

Me coloquei completamente de pé e alguns fios de cabelo vermelho caíram dos meus dedos.

A primeira cabine estava vazia, bem como a segunda e a terceira. Eram tão escuras e abandonadas, já que o sol que inundava o restante do banheiro não as alcançava. Destino triste, huh? Com mais um passo constatava que o quarto cubículo estava exatamente como os demais, exceto por um único raio de sol entrando por baixo da porta, e fiquei de frente para a última porta. O som já ficava mais alto e incômodo e atingia minha cabeça dolorosamente, me mandando fragmentos de sonhos e lembranças que me faziam ter certeza de que já vivera aquilo, mas sem saber quando, sem saber se fazia muito tempo, sem nem saber o que exatamente eu tinha vivido - era... Uma certeza incerta, com o perdão da contradição.

Meus dedos ainda tremiam quando os coloquei sobre a porta e a empurrei de leve. Me sentia como uma criança que abre um presente querendo encontrar exatamente o que pediu, sem querer se desapontar com o que realmente encontraria... Eu não sabia nem sequer o que queria encontrar dentro daquela cabine. Sabia que não queria encontrá-la vazia e descobrir que o barulho não tinha sido mais do que a minha imaginação paranóica.

Aquela última cabine era a mais próxima da janela do banheiro.

Naquele horário, com o sol atingindo a escola de frente, o último cubículo deveria estar completamente iluminado, e foi a primeira coisa que registrei ao entrar ali. A segunda foi a pessoa que sentava em um dos cantos da cabine, e os cabelos roxos desbotados, despenteados, parecendo brilhar sob a luz forte do sol. Ele não pareceu nem remotamente confuso por me ver ali; me encarou por alguns instantes com uma expressão que beirava a entediada e voltou o olhar para a parede à sua esquerda, que ele ocupava com desenhos e frases feitos com uma caneta de lousa.

Se eu deveria estar estranhando vê-lo ali era a última das perguntas na minha mente. Se deveria estar irritado por ele ter me ignorado quase completamente, a penúltima. Na verdade, eu poderia esquecer de qualquer coisa naquele momento, enquanto me colocava de joelhos à sua frente e tomava seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

Um pedaço de mim ainda temia ser empurrado naquele instante, mas a reação do garoto foi simplesmente sorrir de modo doce e quase curioso, como se pela primeira vez estivesse surpreso por me ver ali.

Sentindo seu rosto próximo do meu, eu não me atrevia a fazer movimento algum - mas foi dele a iniciativa de colocar os dedos gelados por cima do meu rosto e puxá-lo de encontro ao seu. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus tive certeza de que o mundo poderia explodir à nossa volta e eu não iria notar, mas não durou mais do que três segundos.

Meus olhos deveriam estar brilhando como nunca, mas, para meu desapontamento, os dele permaneciam obscuros como sempre.

"K-Kaoru...?" sabia que a minha voz soaria insegura antes mesmo de começar a falar. Tinha a forte impressão de que qualquer movimento mais brando poderia simplesmente dissolvê-lo.

Como se a situação já não fosse frágil o suficiente.

"Daisuke?" ter o ouvido responder foi provavelmente uma das sensações mais estranhas da minha vida, porque sua voz chegou até mim como se estivesse saindo de dentro da minha própria mente. Tentando olhar através de seus olhos escuros, eu começava a me perguntar, ainda que vagamente, o que estava acontecendo - procurava alguma resposta, alguma dúvida, algum sentimento, e... Não havia nada.

Três dias depois é que notei que o nome do garoto não constava mais na lista de presenças. Piscando confuso, me virei para a esquerda para encontrar Kyo adormecido sobre os cadernos - à direta, Shinya, concentrado na lousa. Decidi por cutucar o segundo, e levou alguns instantes para que sua atenção se desprendesse do discurso do professor.

"O quê?"

"Que aconteceu com o Kaoru?"

"Com quem?" Shin perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Kaoru... Niikura Kaoru. Aquele garoto que sentava ali atrás."

"Ah... Não sei, mas já faz mais de uma semana que ele não aparece, Die."

Franzi a testa por alguns instantes. "Mas eu o vi esses dias."

"... viu? Die, eu disse que ele não vem à escola há mais de...".

"Eu vi ele, Shinya! Eu o vi no banheiro, tenho certeza...!" Embora tentasse dizê-lo em voz firme, a certeza já não era tanta assim, e se esvaía mais e mais enquanto eu me lembrava que decididamente não vira Kaoru na classe durante vários dias.

O loiro encolheu os ombros e voltou a atenção para o professor. Desnecessário dizer que a minha atenção, que já não era muita, ficou reduzida a alguma escala de números negativos. Me convencia de que a insanidade era iminente.

Enquanto esperava que a aula terminasse, descontava o nervosismo na capa do meu caderno, que logo estava cheia de furos feitos pela ponta da caneta. Ficar sentado sem fazer nada, enquanto deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa para saber o que infernos estava acontecendo, estava me fazendo sentir absurdamente angustiado e inútil.

"Andou Daisuke?"

Ergui o rosto da capa mutilada, encontrando o diretor depositando sobre mim um olhar meio severo, meio preocupado. Após alguns instantes nos encarando mutuamente, entendi que devia segui-lo para fora da sala e me coloquei em pé. Fosse o que fosse, talvez tivesse a chance de perguntar sobre Kaoru, de qualquer modo...

"Daisuke... Acho que você era alguém próximo de Niikura Kaoru...?"

"... na verdade, não." Disse, piscando algumas vezes.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"O caderno que foi encontrado com o garoto tem o seu nome escrito várias vezes."

Senti a minha mente entrar em parafuso.

"E - encontrado com ele...? Senhor, o que aconteceu com o Kaoru...? Ele... não vem à escola há algum tempo, mas eu..." Vendo que o homem parecia mortalmente interessado nas minhas palavras, fiquei calado. Precisava saber o que se passava.

_Continue_, ele incentivou, e de algum modo aquilo começava a me dar ódio. "O que aconteceu com ele? Que caderno é esse, foi encontrado _aonde_?" Por que estava perdendo o controle agora?

Eu não queria que ele respondesse a nenhuma das minhas perguntas, não queria que ele confirmasse nada que estivesse passando pela minha mente.

"Acalme-se, garoto, você...".

"EU PRECISO FALAR COM ELE! PRECISO VER ELE, EU PRECI-"

"Niikura se suicidou no banheiro dos funcionários, Daisuke." ele disse calmamente, como se a minha histeria tivesse o irritado tão profundamente a ponto de ter que me parar do pior modo possível. "Achei que soubesse."

_Não. Não __sabia_

Em nenhuma das outras vezes em que entrei lá o banheiro me pareceu tão iluminado quanto há algumas semanas. Na verdade, o lugar estava agora tão gelado como nunca estivera, e o meu desespero era ver que o frio era muito mais interno.

Me perguntava repetidamente o motivo de Kaoru ter feito aquilo e o motivo de eu estar sendo tão afetado pela morte de alguém que mal conhecia. Havia sonhado diversas vezes com ele, mas isso não significava nada. A única vez que eu realmente cheguei a tocar nele teria sido nesse mesmo banheiro... E eu nem sabia se aquilo fora real.

_Por que não podia acordar e descobrir que estava sendo tudo mais um sonho?_

Eu sabia que a partir daquele dia não teria mais paz. Havia me apaixonado por alguém com quem sonhava todas as noites, por alguém que não estava mais ao meu alcance...

_A não ser que queira seguir os mesmos passos dele,_ o pequeno estilete no meu bolso parecia não cansar de me lembrar.

Mas eu nunca soube viver a vida como ele. Não seria agora que conseguiria.

Tirando da minha pasta o caderno em que tantas vezes eu vira Kaoru escrevendo, eu me condenei a viver sonhando.


End file.
